kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Destiny Islands
Awakening *Items Obtainable: Potion. *Enemies Encountered: Shadow. *Bosses Encountered: Darkside. The beginning of the game is sort of confusing for first-time players - you aren't given much context as to where you are starting. The first part of the game is a tutorial, basically, and you are in a dream world. Awakening Overview After the opening cutscene, you'll be asked to choose between a Sword, a Shield, and a Staff. This choice affects your starting stats, as well as what abilities you obtain and when.After you make your choice, you'll be asked to sacrifice one of the remaining two. This also affects your starting stats. Depending on your style of play, make your choice and continue. After you decide, you'll fall to another platform, and begin fighting the Heartless enemy type known as Shadows. Shadows have 10 HP, 2 ATK, and 2 DEF. They're worth 1 experience point, and drop HP balls that heal you - later on they'll drop better items and munny, the currency of the game. Defeat the Shadows, and you'll fall to another platform. Inspect the door using the Examine command and a chest will appear - open the chest to cause a box to appear, and break the box to cause a barrel to appear. These are all basic tutorials, so follow the in-game instructions and be sure to collect the Potion from the broken box. Lift the barrel to open the door, then walk through the doorway to meet Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Talk to all three characters - they'll each ask you to answer a question. If you choose the first answer to all of them, you'll level quickly until you reach level 50, and then level slowly. If you choose the second answer to all of them, you'll level normally, and if you choose the last answer for all of them, you'll level slowly until level 50, and then level quickly. Once you answer all their questions and confirm your answers, you'll return to the dark area with the platforms. You'll need to defeat more Shadows, and the game will teach you about using Save Points. Once you save, head up the ramp and until you reach the next platform. BOSS FIGHT: Darkside (Dream) Dueling You can duel four characters - Riku, Wakka, Selphie, and TIdus. Here are some strategies for defeating them in a duel. *Wakka- Talk to him and accept the offer to duel. Wait until he throws the ball, and deflect it back at him to gain Tech points and inflict damage - it also stuns him, giving you time to get one combo in. If he jumps into the air before throwing the ball, you get 2 Tech points for deflecting it back. *Selphie- Just wail on her - you can deflect her jump rope to gain Tech points. Otherwise, no strategy is really needed. *Tidus- Run in a circle and wait for him to attack three times and miss. He'll begin to pout, and you can use the break in defense to hit him with a combo. If he does hit you, get out of his line of combo, and wait for a taunt to break his defense before attacking him again. *Once you defeat these three, you can talk to Tidus to duel all three of them at once - wait until you are level 6 or higher before bothering to attempt this. Focus on them one at the time, and pace yourself - you have to avoid Blitzballs the entire time unless you're focused on Wakka first. When you win this duel, you'll receive a Potion. *Riku- Talk to him and accept the offer to duel. He's extremely skilled(at least compared to the previous fights), and he will take large chunks out of your HP with his recovery attack. Jump in after he attacks and hit him, then jump away. If he taunts you, lean in to his back and do a quick combo - but be careful. If you win you'll receive another Potion. Once you're finished fighting everyone, head back to Kairi and turn in your materials. You'll receive a Hi-Potion for the effort, and a chance to go to bed. Destiny Islands *Items Obtainable: Potions, Hi-Potions, Pretty Stones, Fish, Logs, Coconuts, Cloth, Empty Bottle, Drinking Water, Rope, Mushrooms, Seagull Egg. *Accessories Obtainable: Protect Chain. *Keyblades Obtainable: Kingdom Key. *Enemies Encountered: Shadow. *Bosses Encountered: Darkside. Destiny Islands Overview - Day 1 Watch the cut scenes, then begin finding the material to build the raft. You need 1 Cloth, 2 Logs, and 1 Length of Rope. Kairi wants you to return when you've found all of them - you can drop them off as you collect them, but it's just a waste of time. Turn around from Kairi and walk along the shore to find the first Log (1/2) under the pier. Keep moving, and turn right to see a small shack - there's a Save Point inside, and an exit to the upper level. Exit the shack to the upper level, and cross the pier to search the island for another Log (2/2). Head across the beach to the next set of shacks and move up the ramps connected to the big tree to enter a hut. On the wall is the Cloth (1/1) you need. Head back out to the balcony, and look down and to your right until you spot the kid with the stick - head towards him to find a small deck, and check in the corner for the Length of Rope (1/1). You can now build the raft, but hold off on it for a moment. Destiny Islands Overview - Day 2 The second half of the island will now be available for you to explore. To get there, head through the door Kairi was standing in front of during Day 1, or by going over to the large tree and jumping into the hole in the cliff face from the platform. Talk to Riku and Kairi, and Riku will challenge you to a race to see who gets to name the raft, among other things. To beat Riku easily, run across the wooden pier - be wary of it, as it'll fall, and it will fall if Riku uses it as well, so be prepared to make some good jumping decisions. From the pier, head around the tower and move straight towards the incline in the distance, work your way up and jump across to the star. Be sure to jump up and touch it - it'll glow when you do. From there, jump across the tree tops back to the platform, drop down, and run across the pier back to where Kairi is standing. When you win, you'll get a Pretty Stone - they're worth 30 munny. If you don't win, you can race again, but Riku will still name the raft - though you can get another Pretty Stone every time you win the race. Now, you need to start getting your supplies. Collecting Supplies Kairi will give you a list of supplies you need to get in order prepare for shipping out later - Coconuts, Mushrooms, Fish, Drinking Water, and a Seagull Egg. You can find them all, and a Protect Chain, by following these directions: To find the Coconuts, head to the island where you dueled Riku and begin striking the trees until you see a yellow Coconut (1/2) drop. Collect it, and continue assaulting the trees until a second yellow Coconut (2/2) falls. To find the Mushrooms, head to the base of the watchtower where you raced Riku - there's one Mushroom (1/3) there. Then, drop down and push the boulder out of the way to find the second Mushroom (2/3) in the crevice. Go talk to Wakka to learn about a Secret Place - the camera will zoom to its entrance - and enter to find the last Mushroom (3/3). To collect the Fish, swim out(you should be able to see them) and swim into them to collect all three of them. Head to one of the springs that flow from the cliffs on the island to obtain the Drinking Water. At the beginning of the pier that leads to the island where you dueled Riku, there are three trees - climb the skinniest one and jump backwards off of it to obtain the Seagull Egg. Now you've got all your items, but there's one more thing to grab. Look in the bushes near the watchtower to find a crate, and bring it over to the hole in the wall near the watchtower where a chest is located. Use the crate to jump up to the hole and open it to obtain the Protect Chain - be sure to equip it. Head back to the raft to receive a Hi-Potion and the option to rest. Obtaining the Keyblade Watch the cutscene, and prepare to move - you can't damage the Heartless with the weapon you currently have. Head back to the island where you dueled Riku to receive the Keyblade, a weapon that can actually harm the Heartless enemies. Spend a little while leveling up against the Shadows here - they now have a 5% chance of dropping Potions. They are still only worth one experience point, even though they have 12 HP and 6 ATK and DEF. It's really more of a way to stock your inventory, so take this opportunity to get some free restorative items. When you're ready, head back to the Secret Place - a door will have appeared in front of it. Enter the door to fight Darkside, this time for real. BOSS FIGHT: Darkside Home Page|Next Page->